La passion de deux vampires
by Lili5em
Summary: Bella a été quittée par son bien aimé.Après un voyage a Volterra elle se retrouve transformée et tombe en amour..Mais où sont passés les Cullen! Qui emportera le cœur de Bella ? Nate ou Edward?
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et le contexte du départ de cette fiction appartiennent à la fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer.

**Notre première histoire, n'hésitez pas a commenter!  
**

* * *

** _La passion de deux vampires_**

**Prologue**

_Il _l'a quitté depuis peu, à quoi bon vivre sans _lui_, sans _eux_ ?

Bella est encore sous le choc de leur départ précipité.

Bien sur elle à plus de temps à consacrer a ses études mais qu'importent ses résultats scolaires ? Elle ne _le _reverra plus jamais ... Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense.

Bella, au cour d'un voyage en Italie se retrouve face a face a Aro qui la trouve très intéressante car il est en incapacité de lire les plus profondes pensées de Bella.

Il décide de la faire transformer par un proche pour pouvoir augmenter les capacités de celle-ci mais cela va-t-il mener à bon terme ?

Pendant ce temps où sont Edward et Alice? Et s'ils étaient plus proches de Bella qu'elle ne peut l'espérer ?

S'ils étaient retenus prisonniers des Volturis et que seule Bella avait le _**pouvoir **_de les sauver ?

Mais Bella décidera telle de les sauver ? Car elle a maintenant remplacé Edward … Mais qui gagnera son cœur a la fin de l'histoire ?

Nate, le beau Volturi qui l'a transformée et qu'elle croit aimer de tout son être

Ou

Edward le vampire qui a transformé sa vie a jamais, son premier amour ?

* * *

*J'insiste bien sur pouvoir car Bella a plus qu'une capacité surnaturelle…

_Le début n'est jamais le meilleur alors nous vous encourageons à continuer de nous lire, ce n'est que le début d'une longue et belle histoire!_

_Le début est très court mais nous favorisons la qualité à la quantité._

_=) Review?_


	2. Un nouveau départ

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer et à ceux qui nous ont mis dans leur favorits!J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le prologue^^_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_POV Bella _**

Trois mois, voila les trois mois les plus long de mon existence. Les Cullen ainsi que _lui _m'ont abandonnée, tout espoir m'a quitté il y a fort longtemps. Bien sur je pourrai partir a leur recherche mais a quoi bon ? _Il _ne veut plus de moi, j'en suis certaine, je l'ai lu dans _ses_ yeux. Tous mes amis m'ont abandonnée Jessica ne veut plus entendre parler de moi, Angela m'ignore de plus en plus chaque jour, Mike a décidé qu'il y avait d'autres poissons dans l'océan…Je n'ai plus personne dans ma vie. Elle ne vaut plus rien sans _eux._

À chaque jour Charlie tente de me redonner vie puis Renée veux que je retourne a Seattle avec elle mais en partant pour cette destination je ne le reverrai plus jamais… * Puis un jour me vient une idée…Je pourrai partir à _leur_ recherche! Par contre avec ma malchance habituelle je n'y survivrai pas mais a quoi bon sans _lui _?

Je fais mes valises, elles sont vides. Depuis qu'_ils_ sont partis je n'ai plus Alice pour me traîner de force aux magasins je n'ai plus rien acheté depuis _leur_ départ. J'aimerai tant qu'elle soit encore là…Même si je devrai aller faire les boutiques à chaque jour, je le ferai pour elle. Elle était ma confidente, ma sœur, ma meilleure amie, que dire de plus à part qu'elle me manque ?

Je descends les quelques escaliers, je suis plus déterminée que jamais à retourner vers _lui. _Par où commencer ? Il me semble que Carlisle a mentionné un Marco…Un Aro et un Mius, Cius ah oui Caïus. Ils habitent à Volterra si je ne m'abuse. C'est une famille Royale, ils ont une très grande influence sur tous les vampires. Mais comment vais-je me présenter ? « Bonjour je m'appelle Bella et je vous connais vous êtes des vampires … ah oui et pourriez-vous m'indiquer où puis-je trouver les Cullen ? »Non, ils me feraient exécuter sur le champ… Que faire alors ?

Je vais improviser, c'est toujours ce que j'ai fait et je suis toujours en un morceau alors pourquoi pas ? Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand je vois que Charlie me regarde et se demande où je vais avec ma valise…

« - Bella, où vas-tu avec ta valise en main ?

- Je lui réponds soudainement moins confiante qu'il y a quelques secondes : Hum…j'ai pensé que je serai bien de changer d'air alors j'aimerai aller faire un petit voyage.

- Ah oui?! Me répond t-il surprit que je recommence à vivre. Et où comptes-tu aller ?

- En…Italie ? Je dis ma phrase sous forme de question, après tout je n'ai dix-huit ans que depuis peu.

- Je suis heureux que tu reprennes ta vie me dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

- Au revoir papa je t'appelle lorsque je serai arrivée. »

En lui disant cela je m'approchai de lui et le prenais dans mes bras. Certes, il allait me manquer mais je sais que je le reverrai, tout le contraire de lorsque _lui il_ m'avait quittée.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans l'avion en destination de Florence. De la j'utiliserai une voiture louée pour me rendre a Volterra. La personne qui était assise à côté de moi me faisait vaguement penser à mon lutin favori, Alice. Elle avait la peau très pâle et malgré l'heure tardive elle était l'une des seules passagères à ne pas dormir. Elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'elle ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Mais tout cela était-il suffisant pour dire qu'elle était un vampire? Oui… mais comment l'aborder? Je mis ma gêne de côté et parti une conversation avec elle.

« Bonjour! Je m'appelle Bella.

- Elle me gaugea rapidement, d'abor surprise de mon audace de lui adresser la parole puis me sourit. Bonjour, je suis Amélia. D'où viens-tu?

- De Forks, une petite ville dans la péninsule de l'Olympe, toi?

- Je viens de partout et de nulle part. Je reviens d'Alaska ou je suis allée chez mes amis.

- J'ai des connaissances là-bas, peut-être avons-nous des amis en commun ? Cela était un gros mensonge, je ne connaissais pas personnellement le Clamp Des Denalis mais si elle les connaissait cela voudrait dire qu'elle était comme _lui_, comme _eux_.

- Ah bon ? Elle était surprise. Je revien de chez une famille nommée Denalis.

* * *

*Allusion au beau temps et au soleil a Seattle

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de nous le faire savoir... Review

Sinon normalement la suite est pour bientôt, mais avant tout je dois m'attaque a mes examens =)


	3. Les regrets

Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en Alerte, le nombre m'a fortement surprise!

Désolé pour tous chiffres et codes au début du premier chapitre mais je ne suis pas encore habituée à poster!

J'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui, tant que l'histoire est lue , pourquoi pas ?

=) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Les regrets**

**_POV Edward _**

Trois mois, il y a déjà trois mois que je j'ai laissé ma Bella. Jamais je n'aurais cru que trois petits mois passeraient si lentement. Ironique pour un vampire, n'est ce pas ? Ce temps je l'ai passé en Alaska, chez les Denalis. J'ai rencontré une vampire nommée Amélia. Elle a tenté de me faire du charme mais elle est trop... banale, pas assez comme ma Bella. Bella Swam… Je l'ai quitté pour son bien mais je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, au moment où je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'apportait rien de bon. Elle m'a cru. C'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. Pourtant je lui avais dit que je n'arrêterai pas de l'aimer à tout jamais. Elle m'a cru trop facilement. Elle doit souffrir par ma faute. Je m'en veux tellement.

Ce matin nous avons décidé que nous avions déjà passé trop de temps dans les alentours de Forks/Alaska alors nous avons décidé de partir vers Volterra. Après tout cela devait déjà faire une bonne vingtaine d'année que nous n'avions pas vu les Volturis. Bien sur vingt ans ce n'est pas beaucoup pour nous mais nous ne savions plus où aller… Peut-être l'Angleterre…Carlisle et Esmée rêvent d'y aller depuis que nous avons rencontrés Alice et Jasper.

Nous avons découvert que Amélia était une Volturi, elle a donc décidé de faire la route avec nous … moi …

« - Edward, mon chéri veux tu vraiment partir ? Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas attendre une semaine d'ici la que nous ayons eu la chance de bien chasser et de nous apprêter à partir? _Esmée_

- Oui Esmée, je veux partir, je ne veux plus avoir la tentation d'aller **_la _**revoir. Je suis tellement près d'elle que je ne sais pas si je résisterai fort longtemps a être séparé d'elle…

- Je l'ai vu Edward, votre rencontre est imminente arrête de la fuir. _Alice_

- Alice, si je pars en Italie nous ne nous rencontrerons plus, je le fais pour _son _bien, tu le sais.

Alice me bloquait ses pensées en chantant l'hymne National en Japonais. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu voir. De toutes manières, tôt ou tard je finirai par le savoir. Carlisle était à l'hôpital de la région en tant que bénévole aujourd'hui. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Irina, Eléazar et Kate étaient partis chasser. Tanya était déjà à l'aéroport avec sa bonne amie, Amélia. Elle m'attendait pour partir. Je me pressai pour faire mon au revoir et je partis à une vitesse humainement impossible.

* * *

Je suis arrivé à l'aéroport dix minutes avant le départ. Ce temps aurait été insuffisant pour les humains mais je réussi à m'arranger. Puisque j'étais aussi tardif j'eu le dernier siège qu'il restait. Il était une rangée derrière Amélia. Je pourrai lui parler au moins. Nous avions décidés que pour cette semaine, pour le mortels, nous ferions semblant d'être un couple. Au début cette idée m'avait répugné mais avec son don de persuasion elle a réussi à me convaincre.

Je rentrai dans l'avion. Une douce mais merveilleuse odeur de Frésia m'envahit les narines. Cette odeur me faisait penser à Bella. Ces jours-ci toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers elle. Si seulement je pouvais la revoir. Juste la voir, la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras… Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je le faisais pour son bien. C'est la que je **_la _**vit. Elle était en plein dialogue avec Amélia. Oh non! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui dise je j'étais là ! Bella ne devait pas s'en rendre compte! Bella ne devait pas savoir, ne pas savoir que j'étais là. Elle allait croire que nous formions vraiment un couple, moi et Amélia.

Je me dépêchai de m'assoir et de me faire le plus discret possible. Mais je ne pu m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

« Bonjour! Je m'appelle Bella. **Bella qui faisait les premiers pas, surprenant. Elle a du remarquer que Amelia était très pâle, trop pâle pour un être humain.**

- Bonjour, je suis Amélia. D'où viens-tu? **Avant de prononcer cette phrase Amélia parut surprise que Bella s'adresse à elle mais je pu lire dans ses pensées qu'elle était contente de parler à quelqu'un.**

- De Forks, une petite ville dans la péninsule de l'Olympe, toi? **Oui Bella…J'espérai qu'Amélia ne fasse pas le rapprochement entre Bella et moi. **

- Je viens de partout et de nulle part. Je reviens d'Alaska ou je suis allée chez mes amis. **Non Amélia, trop d'information arrête toi la stp!**

- J'ai des connaissances là-bas, peut-être avons-nous des amis en commun ? **Bella, Bella, Bella, pourquoi cette phrase ? Si elle te répond par la vérité tu sauras, tu sauras qu'elle est une vampire et qu'elle me connait… Amelia,,, il faut qu'elle mente . En tout cas elle ne doit pas dévoiler ma présence.**

- Ah bon ? Je reviens de chez une famille nommée Denalis. **NON Amélia. Pourquoi?**

**-**Vraiment ? C'est … donc… tu... Es … comme eux…** Bella n'avait jamais aimé prononcer le mot vampire…**

- Tu le sais ? **Oh non , Amélia était une Volturi . Elle devrait tuer Bella pour préserver le secret..**

- J'ai connu une famille … les Cullen. **Non Bella, trop d'information, tu ne dois pas savoir ma présence.**

**- **Pour de vrai ? Donc tu dois connaître Edward, lui et moi formons un couple, il est justement dans cet avion. **Bella commença à avoir des larmes dans les yeux. Il fallait que je la réconforte…Elle croyait vraiment que je pourrai former un couple avec cette Amélia…**

**- **Edward est… ici et…vous formez un couple ? **Sa voix était brisée elle avait les yeux rouges et des larmes avaient commencés à couler de ses yeux.**

- Bien sur! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et le mieux c'est que c'est réciproque chez lui!

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé? =)**


	4. La jalousie

A voir vos reviews je crois deviner que vous n'appréciez pas trop Amélia...

Après ce chapitre je crois que vous allez la détester

Moi en tout cas je ne l'aime pas du tout mais fallait bien une tache dans le tableau , hein ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La jalousie **

**_POV Amélia _**

Quand je suis partie chasser avec Edward, la semaine dernière il n'a fait que me parler d'une fille, Isabella Swan… SA Bella. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a de si spécial? Après tout ce n'est qu'une humaine… Pour l'instant c'est à elle que le cœur d'Edward mais bientôt Edward ne pourra plus résister à mon charme… et à mon pouvoir de persuasion!!!

Dans l'avion je n'ai pas été placée à côté de Mon Edward… Mais à côté de SA Bella… Puisque avec Edward nous avons (je devrai plutôt dire J'AI) décidés de nous faire passer pour un couple!!! Je vais pouvoir faire souffrir Bella , je vais pouvoir lui dire qu'Edward m'aime plus que tout, qu'il l'a complètement oubliée et qu'il ne m'a même pas parlé d'elle sauf pour l'insulter!!!Je suis vraiment intelligente… Après cela Bella va détester Mon Edward et celui ca va se rendre compte (sous l'influence de mon pouvoir) que c'est moi la femme de sa vie! ...Mettons vite mon plan à exécution… J'aimerai que arrivés à Volterra nous puissions annoncer nos fiançailles à Edward et moi!

« Bonjour! Je m'appelle Bella. **Elle a décidé de commencer la conversation, comme pour me simplifier la vie!**

- Bonjour, je suis Amélia. D'où viens-tu? **Comme si je ne le savais pas…je dois jouer la comédie!**

- De Forks, une petite ville dans la péninsule de l'Olympe, toi? **Je sais d'où tu viens … Mais que vais-je pouvoir te répondre?**

- Je viens de partout et de nulle part. Je reviens d'Alaska ou je suis allée chez mes amis. **Bonne réponse! Très énigmatique… J'ai cru comprendre qu'Edward aimait ce genre de femme!**

- J'ai des connaissances là-bas, peut-être avons-nous des amis en commun ? **Mais oui nous en avons… Mais bientôt tu ne seras plus rien pour lui…**

- Ah bon ? Je reviens de chez une famille nommée Denalis. **Jouer la comédie…** **Humph c'est fatiguant à la fin!**

**-**Vraiment ? C'est … donc… tu... Es … comme eux…** Elle est vraiment stupide… Même pas capable de prononcer le mon vampire!**

- Tu le sais ? **Je feinte la surprise.**

- J'ai connu une famille … les Cullen. **Mais bien sur que oui… Mais bon elle a les larmes aux yeux! Trop fastoche ça en devient moins amusant…**

**- **Pour de vrai ? Donc tu dois connaître Edward, lui et moi formons un couple, il est justement dans cet avion. **J'aime lui faire de la peine non mais regardez-la ! Elle a les yeux rouges, gonflés et des larmes ont commencés à couler!!!**

** - **Edward est… ici et…vous formez un couple ? **Je suis trop bonne !**

- Bien sur! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et le mieux c'est que c'est réciproque chez lui!** C'est parti, elle s'est levée pour aller aux toilettes ! Je parie qu'elle va verser toutes les larmes de son corps ! Il me reste environ sept minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne je peux commencer à m'imaginer un nouveau dialogue!... Pour la faire pleurer! »**

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de me préparer des insultes Edward s'assoit à la place de Bella et me regarde d'un air grave...

« -Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? **Comme si il ne le savait pas...**

**-**Il fallait bien qu'elle sache la vérité.

- Quelle vérité? Tout est un tissu de mensonge, nous ne formons PAS un couple.** Pas pour longtemps.**

**-**Non mais nous sommes entendus pour dire aux gens que nous formions un couple alors je me suis dit que ça serait bien qu'elle le sache elle aussi!** Je l'ai vraiment fait pour la faire pleurer mais bon!**

**-** Amélia, pourquoi je n'entends plus tes pensées depuis que nous sommes dans l'avion? **Une chance qu'il ne m'entend pas penser sinon il ne m'aimerait plus!**

-Edward … Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? J'ai un bouclier ! **Mensonge mais il ne peut pas le savoir**

- Ah oui ? Comme … Bella, je suppose.

- Parlant d'elle, elle arrive !!! Va à ta place!

Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place, plus malheureuse que jamais mais bon… Le jeu en vaut la chandelle! Bella s'assit à mes côtés sans m'accorder un regard mais après une trentaine de secondes elle finit par recommencer à me parler...

« -Alors, tu le connais depuis longtemps ? **Elle a arrêté de pleurer, étonnant.**

-Depuis trois mois pile! Et nous vivons le parfait bonheur depuis le premier jour. Dès le premier regard ça a été le coup de foudre!

- Il est dans cet avion ? **Je préparais déjà ma réponse…**

- Oui mais qui es tu par rapport à lui ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, j'ai la capacité de lire les pensées et jamais dans les siennes je ne t'ai vue.** Gros mensonge mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va l'apprendre.**

**-** Nous avons été… en couple, si on veut, pendant quelques temps.

- Une humaine et un vampire … RIDICULE!!! Est-ce que tu me fais une blague?!? **Je commençai à rire et elle à avoir les yeux rouges. Je n'avais pas peur de mentir car je savais que Edward ne se montrerai pas, donc qu'il ne dirait pas la vérité à Bella!!**

-Nooon …

- Ah et bien tu n'as pas dû être importante à ses yeux cas je n'ai jamais rien vu par rapport à toi dans ses pensées ni dans celle de sa famille!!!

Bella commenca à pleurer , tournant la tête à l'opposé de moi quand , soudain…

- Bella , ne pleurs pas … Tout cela est faux! Nous t'aimons , tu le sais bien!

* * *

Mais qui à dit cette phrase ? Des idées ?? Faites moi les parvenir :P

Suite... Bientôt!

Pour le prochain chapitre , vous préférez le point de vue de qui ?


	5. La confiance

J'espère que vous avez aimé les chapitres de hier!

Merci à tout ceux qui mettent mon histoire en Alerte , ça me touche vraiment!

Alors sans plus attendre le chapitre du jour!

* * *

**La confiance**

**_POV Bella _**

_- Ah bon ? Je reviens de chez une famille nommée Denalis. _

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Elle était une vampire!!! C'est ce qui veut dire qu'il y a des grosses chances qu'elle sache où je pourrai trouver Edward! Mais tout d'un coup quand je me souvins qu'il fallait que je lui donne la réplique, je ne savais pas comment formuler ma phrase alors je bégayais.

**-**Vraiment ? C'est … donc… tu... Es … comme eux…

Je n'avais jamais aimé utiliser le nom vampire devant un représentant de leur espèce… Je trouvais cela impoli, c'est comme si quelqu'un me disais en pleine face « Hey l'humaine! » Je trouverai cela très effronté même si ce n'est que dire la vérité.

- Tu le sais ?

En disant cela ses yeux démontraient qu'elle le savait déjà mais sa voix, elle, me faisait penser le contraire.

- J'ai connu une famille … les Cullen.

En disant cela les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux. Depuis déjà trois mois je n'avais pas reparlé d'eux à personne. Peut être trouverais je en Amélia une confidente?

**- **Pour de vrai ? Donc tu dois connaître Edward, lui et moi formons un couple, il est justement dans cet avion.

Non ce n'est pas possible. Edward ne peut pas être avec elle. Et dire que j'avais l'espoir qu'il ne m'ait pas encore remplacée. . . Non elle est une menteuse! C'est impossible, pas aussi vite. Attend elle a dit qu'il était dans CET avion? Pourquoi n'est il pas venu me parler ? Non il ne peut pas… je commençais à pleurer.

**- **Edward est… ici et…vous formez un couple ?

- Bien sur! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et le mieux c'est que c'est réciproque chez lui!

Dès cette phrase terminée je me levai et allai aux toilettes. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Edward aimait une fille telle qu'Amélia! Je sais que je viens de dire qu'elle pourrait être une bonne confidente mais maintenant je retire tout cela car j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle prenait plaisir à me voir triste.

Rendue aux toilettes (il n'y avait pas de file, heureusement) je déversais toutes les larmes de mon être, sans retenue. Je ne serai pas étonnée si Amélia, avec son ouïe surdéveloppé, m'entende mais cela m'importait peu, Mon Edward m'avait remplacée…

Non, ressaisis toi Bella c'est impossible. Edward m'aime, j'en suis (presque) certaine. En tout cas je vais bientôt le savoir. Je vais confronter Amélia une fois pour toutes.

Une fois mes larmes séchées je retournais vers mon Enfer personnel, Amélia.

Au début j'attendis qu'elle fasse les premiers pas vers moi mais je me rendu vite compte que ça allait devoir être moi qui briserait la nouvelle couche de glace, encore une fois. Je commençai par lui poser une question qui me tourmentait.

« -Alors, tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

Nous savions toutes les deux qui est ce que le pronom **le **reprenait; Je n'avais pas la force de dire son nom devant elle.

-Depuis trois mois pile! Et nous vivons le parfait bonheur depuis le premier jour. Dès le premier regard ça a été le coup de foudre!

Non, je ne te crois pas …

- Il est dans cet avion ?

Dit non il ne faut pas que je le revois pendent un moment de faiblesse.

- Oui mais qui es tu par rapport à lui ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi !

PARDON ?!? C'est impossible j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique entre nous, qu'il m'aimait vraiment.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, j'ai la capacité de lire les pensées et jamais dans les siennes je ne t'ai vue.

Non cette fois ci je ne la croyais pas.

Je la** détestais.**

Qu'on m'amène du bois et des briquets que je puisse la brûler.

**-** Nous avons été… en couple, si on veut, pendant quelques temps.

Je ne sais plus comment m'exprimer…

- Une humaine et un vampire … RIDICULE!!! Est-ce que tu me fais une blague?!?

C'en était trop pour moi, je pleurais à chaude larmes.

-Nooon …

Je n'arrivais plus à parler convenablement.

- Ah et bien tu n'as pas dû être importante à ses yeux cas je n'ai jamais rien vu par rapport à toi dans ses pensées ni dans celle de sa famille!!!

Je commençai à pleurer pour de bon pour ne plus jamais m'arrêter, tout en tournant la tête à l'opposé de ce monstre. Quand soudain je vis quelqu'un apparaître à mes côtés.

- Bella, ne pleurs pas … Tout cela est faux! Nous t'aimons, tu le sais bien!

Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, accompagné d'un grondement appartenant à Amélia. J'étais vraiment heureuse!

- Edward.

Ma voix me parut fausse.

J'étais en colère contre lui.

Il m'avait remplacé.

-Bella, je t'aime! N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Nous ne formons pas un couple. Tout cela est un tissu de mensonges!

Je ne savais plus qui croire… Amélia ou Edward ? Amélia bien sur car pourquoi aurait-elle voulu me faire de la peine ? Edward lui n'essayait de me consoler que pour paraître bien.

- Arrêtes tes mensonges, Edward. Je ne te crois plus. Pourquoi Amélia me dirait elle tout cela? Je ne lui ai rien fait.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son regard était comme affolé. Et si tout ce qu'il me disait était vrai ?

* * *

Vous avez aimé ?

J'ai décidé que pour un bout de temps j'allais faire le POV de Bella sauf des fois des courts paragraphes pour montrer l'émotion des autres personnages.

Aussi voulez vous que j'arrête de faire comme un gros résumé avec les commentaires de la personne et que je remplace cela par des nouvelles phrase à la place ?


	6. La vérité

Chapitre un peu plus révélateur ...

J'ai fait tout mon possible pour le rendre intéressant et pas trop répétitif!

J'espère que vous aimerez!!

* * *

La vérité

_Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son regard était comme affolé. Et si tout ce qu'il me disait était vrai ?_

**_POV Bella_**

Et si Edward m'aimait toujours?

Non c'est impossible. Désormais il est avec Amélia. Il m'a oubliée, j'en suis certaine. Malgré cela une partie de moi voudrait qu'il m'aime encore, que je ne sois pas seulement une humaine insignifiante pour lui.

- Amélia, voudrais-tu changer de place avec moi pour le trajet s'il te plait?

- Hum…Seulement à condition que tu ne dises que la vérité à Bella.

- De quelle vérité parles-tu? Nous ne formons PAS un couple Amélia.

- Edward, mon chéri je sais que tu veux absolument que Bella te croit. Mais ne crois tu pas qu'il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle sache la vérité absolue ?

Pendant leur dialogue Amélia parlait comme si je n'étais qu'un objet. Et en plus elle semblait avoir complètement oubliée ma présence.

- D'accord Am je lui dirai toute la vérité.

Ils se donnaient des surnoms… Est-ce un bon signe ou un mauvais? En tout cas cela marcha car Amélia prit la place d'Edward, une rangée en arrière de moi. Comment n'avais-je pas pu remarquer sa présence ?

- Bella nous devons parler.

- Tu m'as laissé. Tu m'as dit que je ne t'apportais rien de bon. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, Edward. Tu ne m'aimes plus… enfin je crois. La dernière partie de ma phrase avait été dite trop basse pour une oreille humaine mais Edward l'entendit.

- Bella, tu n'as rien lu dans mes yeux. Tout ce que je t'ai dit n'était qu'un gros mensonge visant à te protéger.

- J'aimerai te croire mais pourquoi Amélia me mentirai t-elle? Je ne lui ai rien fait alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'aurait dit cela, sans raison apparente.

- Amélia est une fille très… possessive. Elle a un don de persuasion. Je parierai n'importe quoi qu'elle l'utilise sur toi présentement.

Cette phrase me fit réfléchir. Et pour la première fois de nos retrouvailles à moi et Edward je plongeais mes yeux dans ses belles pupilles topaze. Je pouvais voir à la couleur de ses yeux qu'il avait chassé avant de prendre l'avion et… qu'il me disait la vérité. J'en suis certaine maintenant : Edward m'aimait.

- Edward je… je t'aime. Mais je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi tu m'as quitté.

- Bella je te l'ai dit : pour ton bien. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Crois-moi, c'est la vérité.

- Edward, ne me quittes plus, je ne m'en remettrai pas une deuxième fois. Si je suis dans cet avion c'est parce que je planifiais aller à Volterra pour partir à ta recherche.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai plus l'intention de te quitter. Je n'ai plus la force…

Et à ce moment là il me prit dans ses bras. Il était gelé mais cela m'importait peu. Nous nous embrassâmes sous les grognements d'Amélia en scène arrière. Mais plus rien ne comptait hormis le fait que j'étais à nouveau avec Mon Edward!

- Bella, maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble nous n'avons plus de raison d'aller à Volterra. Que dirais tu si nous repartions en Alaska?

- NON vous ne partirez nulle part. Je suis une Volturi et je vous ordonne de m'accompagner.

Edward m'avait appris, quand nous étions ensemble, qu'après avoir reçu un ordre d'un Volturi un vampire ne pouvait pas refuser d'obéir car s'il le faisait il devrait aller sur le bûcher. Pour moi l'ordre ne faisait aucune conséquence sauf que je ne voulais pas quitter Edward alors elle savait que j'obéirais.

L'avion se déposa à Florence quelques instants plus tard. Tous les trois nous débarquâmes et moi sur le dos d'Edward, Amélia en tête nous partîmes en direction de Volterra.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quand nous y fûmes enfin arrivés j'avais mal au cœur, je n'avais jamais vraiment appréciée les randonnées sur le dos d'Edward. Nous fûmes accueillis par sept vampires qui portaient tous de grandes capes noires. Amélia les avait sûrement mis au courant par la pensée. L'un d'entre eux avait sûrement la capacité de lire dans les siennes. Nous nous dirigions vers une espèce d'égout. J'étais terrorisée juste à l'idée de m'aventurer dans un tunnel noir. Edward ne savait plus quoi faire : soit sauter en premiers et m'attraper lorsque ce serait mon tour ou plutôt sauter après moi pour s'assurer que les Volturis ne me fassent pas de mal. Il opta finalement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait réellement pas confiance en ses « amis ».

Nous étions en train d'attendre dans une grande salle très bien aménagée lorsque deux vampires nous ouvrirent la porte de la chambre du trône.

**_POV Edward_**

Au moment où ils ouvraient les portes je ne pensais pas à ce qu'allait être ma sentence pour avoir révélé à Bella l'existence des vampires.

Je ne pensais plus qu'a une chose : Bella m'aimait toujours! Je l'aimais! Nous nous aimions! Peu importe que serait la sentence, pour l'instant Bella était à mes côtés et je me battrai jusqu'à la fin pour que ça reste comme cela.

- Bonjour Edward. Je vois que tu nous as amenés un encas...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Qui a dit la dernière phrase ? Aro vous me direz... Et si ce n'était pas lui?

À bientôt!

* * *


	7. Appel à la Confusion

Bonjour tout le monde...

Je suis désolée mais aujourd'hui j'ai manqué d'imagination

J'ai fait tout mon possible alors je comprendrait si vous n'appréciez pas trop

N'hésitez pas à me critiquer :P

Hum demain je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster

alors SI demain je ne poste pas Samedi je vais vous donner un Vrai chapitre.

Vous savez , les chapitres vraiment longs que tout le monde poste , sauf moi ? :P

Je me sens vraiment mal de vous donner un chapitre aussi court mais c'est mieux que rien , hein?

Alors je vous laisse à votre (courte) lecture :p

* * *

Confusion

**_POV Bella_**

_Nous étions en train d'attendre dans une grande salle très bien aménagée lorsque deux vampires nous ouvrirent la porte de la chambre du trône._

Je sentais Edward auprès de moi. C'est bien la seule chose qui pouvait m'empêcher d'être plus térorisée que je ne l'étais déjà. Je me disais que rien ne pourrait être pire que les trois mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Chaque jour étant plus long que le précédant… Rien que les Volturis allaient m'imposer ne serai pire… Je revins tout d'un coup à la réalité… Et si ils me le reprenaient??Non ils ne pouvaient pas faire ca à Carlisle. Le bon ami de Aro

- Bonjour Edward. Je vois que tu nous as amenés un encas...

La personne qui avait dit cela était ...ah non je ne la connaissais pas. À ma grande surprise Edward ne fut pas choqué de ces paroles… Il avait plutôt l'air d'être heureux de voir cette personne car il me lâcha quelques instants pour aller lui donner la main. Je ne sentait soudain très intimidée par la vingtaine de gardes qui vinrent se poster proche de moi.

**_POV Edward _**

**_-_**_Bonjour Edward. Je vois que tu nous as amenés un encas..._

Dès que je reconnu mon ami de vielle date, Alec j'ôtais mes bras de sur Bella et j'allai rejoindre mon vieil ami! Bella ne le savait pas mais durant les quelques années que j'avais quité Carlisle et ma famille, j'avais rencontré Alec et nous étions inséparables jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne les rangs des Volturis.

- Bella laisse moi te présenter mon vieil ami, Alec, Alec, Bella

Oh non! Maintenant que je la regarde je vois qu'elle est entourée de faut vite que nous allons la rejoindre mais avant il fallait que je dise de quoi à Alec.

**_POV Bella _**

C'est donc cela, ils se connaissaient. Je n'en étai pas si surprise, à façon de voir comment ils se regardaient et se faisaient des blagues le plus naturellement du monde.

- Bonjour Bella, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Bonjour…Je me sentais très intimidée, il y avait une vingtaine de gardes.

Je vis Edward parler très rapidement et trop bas pour que n'importe quel vampire puisse l'entendre. Je vis aussi Alec me regarder très vite tout en hochant la tête d'un air grave. Les deux vinrent peu de temps après se poster à mes côtés.

- Bella, reste calme et ne réagit pas trop lorsque l'on me donnera ma punition sinon ils verront que tu es très attachée à moi, ils se serviront alors de toi pour me faire faire n'importe quoi. Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi. Mais comment peux tu me demander d'être calme... Je le ferai pour toi,tu es toute ma vie.

- C'est pareil pour moi, Bella. Je ne peux plus envisager une minute de mon existence sans être à tes côtés.

Il m'embrassa le front comme à son habitude.

Nous étions rendus au centre de la pièce. Trois hommes étaient assis sur des grands trônes royal, tous de la même taille. Le premier prit la parole.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Aro, voici CaÏus et Marcus.

- Bonjour Aro.

- Edward… Alors, est il vrai que tu as avoué à une humaine (il tourna légèrement sa main vers moi) toute notre histoire et qu'en plus de cela tu lui as dit l'aimer tandis que tu étais fiancé à Amélia?

À ces mots je me décollai d'Edward. J'avais les larmes aux yeux mais d'un autre côté je me disais que ce n'était sûrement que pour me faire marcher que Aro disait tout cela.

- Aro mais de quoi parlez vous? Vous savez parfaitement que je ne suis PAS fiancé à Amélia. Jamais je ne pourrai tomber en amour avec une fille telle que Amélia. Elle est extremement possessive et lorsque je lui ai parlé de Bella elle à fait comme si elle était de mon côté mais rendu devant des gens elle change complètement. Elle a une double personalité. La seule personne que j'aime c'est Bella et par la faute d'Amélia elle à été blésée par ses paroles.

- Inutile de mentir Edward. Nous savons tous qui dit la vérité.

Je ne savais plus qui croire…

- Alors pour tout cela je te puni. Premièrement nous allons transformer Bella en l'une des notre. Mais avant cela j'aimerai sonder son esprit.

Aro s'avança vers moi. Edward se mit tout à coup devant moi , comme pour me protéger.

- JANE?

Sitôt ce petit mot dit que Edward était plié en deux , par terre. Cette Jane devait avoir un puissant pouvoir.

- EDWARD!!! Ne lui faites pas de mal, je vais faire tout ce que vous désirez.

- Tu peux arrêter, Jane. Nous avons enfin quelqu'un qui se pli à ma volonté.

Il s'avanca vers moi et me pri la main. Il fronca les sourcils.

- Je... Je ne peux lire ses pensée... QU'ON LA TRANSFORME DANS LES PLUS BREFS DELAI. SON POUVOIR POURRAIT DEVENIR TRÈS INTERESSANT!!!

- Maintenant à ton tour, Edward...

- Et qu'allez vous faire?

- L'exécution au bûcher. La cérémonie aura lieu demain matin...

* * *

Court hein?

Mais bon, à bientôt !


	8. Amour ou amitié?

Bon alors comme promis voici un chapitre un peu plus rempli que d'habitude :P

On connait enfin le personnage de Nate et l'on voit aussi qu'il ne laisse pas Bella indifférente.

En tout cas j'espère que vous allez aimer autant Nate que le chapitre!

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Confusion… Amour ou amitié?

POV Bella

- L'exécution au bûcher. La cérémonie aura lieu demain matin...

Non, ils ne peuvent pas brûler Edward, le tuer! Il faut que je réagisse…

Au moment où je pensais cela Edward me pressa la main tendrement et je vu dans ses yeux qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il désirait me dire mais qu'il ne pouvait pas car tout les Volturis étaient à l'entour de nous.

- Maintenant Bella aurais tu l'amabilité de venir avec nous ?

Comment Aro pouvait-il me demander cela? S'il ne me restait que douze heures auprès d'Edward je comptais bien les passer en sa présence!

Je regardai Edward dans les yeux et je vis qu'il me faisait signe d'y aller. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme lorsqu'on venait de lui annoncer sa mort imminente???

- Bien sur, elle arrive.

Edward. Pourquoi avait il dit cela?

Aro m'ordonna de le suivre. Je vis Alec me faire un clin d'œil et Edward grincer des dents. Malgré cela je m'avançai vers Aro. Je n'avais plus aucun choix.

- J'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un.

C'est au moment même qu'il termina sa phrase que l'on referma les portes sur Edward qui était maintenant derrière moi. Je m'écroulai en sanglots mais avant que n'importe qui puisse ajouter quoi que soit ou me punir, Alec vint se mettre devant moi et après s'être assuré que personne ne me ferait de mal, il me prit dans ses bras.

Une fois que je me fus calmée Alec me prit par la taille. Au début je voulais m'éloigner mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ma sécurité.

Nous arrivâmes vite dans une salle. Moins grande et majestueuse que la précédente mais elle avait un quelque chose qui me charma. Tout d'un coup je me sentis sereine. Il y avait certainement quelqu'un qui avait un pouvoir comme celui de Jasper. Au début je tentai de résister à ce pouvoir mais il était trop puissant alors je me laissai finalement faire.

Aro prit la parole le premier.

- Bella, j'aimerai te présenter un vieil ami à moi. Il fait parti de ma famille voila déjà 290 ans. J'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec lui car il est chargé de ta transformation. Voilà Nate.

Il me pointa un vampire. Il était vraiment sublime. Il avait les yeux bleus, la peau plus blanche que n'importe quel vampire, un sourire qui vous donne envi de sourire à votre tour et… ATTENDEZ, il a les yeux bleus?! C'est impossible!!!

- Bonjour. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Bella.

- Enchantée.

- Je vais vous laisser quelques instants seules. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Nate si elle te cause un problème n'hésite pas à faire me appel.

C'étai Aro qui venait de dire cela. Comment pourrais je poser ne serais ce que un dixième de problème à un vampire? Je vis Alec hésiter à me laisser seule avec Nate mais je lui fis signe de la tête. Il me souri et me lâcha. Aro referma la porte derrière lui, ma laissant ainsi seule avec Nate.

- Puis je te poser une question?

Je devais lui demander pourquoi ses yeux étaient bleus, c'était impossible.

- Mais bien sur.

- Tes… tes yeux sont bleus. Par contre à ta peau je peux voire que tu es un vampire et on m'a déjà dit que un vampire ne pouvait pas avoir les yeux ni bleus, ni vert, ni paires ni aucune couleur qui sorte du noir, rouge ou topaze.

Il me sourit.

- Oui, je suis un vampire mais ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il y avait des vampires qui n'aimaient pas le sang?

- Mais…. C'est impossible. C'est dans ta nature de boire du sang.

- Dans mon humanité j'ai toujours détesté le sang. C'est à peine si je voyai du sang que je tournai de l'œil. Nous ne sommes que trois vampires dans le monde à se nourrir comme je le fais, sans sang.

Je n'en revenait pas…

- Puis je te demander de quoi tu te nourris?

- Je ne mange pas.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Non mais je peux manger mais dans mon cas cela ne me donnera pas de forces. C'est comme si on te demandait de manger de la terre, le ferais tu ?

C'est la même phrase que m'a dit Edward lorsque je lui avais demandé quel effet ça aurait sur lui s'il mangeait de la nourriture humaine.

- Je l'ai déjà fait et ce n'étais pas si mauvais.

Il rit. Pas pour se moquer de moi mais pour marquer son incrédulité.

- J'aurais du m'en douter.

Je le regardais avec surprise. Il me connaissait à peine, comment pouvait t-il dire ca? Mais avant que je lui pose la question quelque chose me revint en tête. Edward.

- Nate… J'aurai besoin de parler une dizaine de minutes à Edward.

À ma grande surprise il hocha la tête en signe de consentement. Il vint plus proche de moi qu'il ne l'était déjà et me chuchota à l'oreille…

- Bella je peux t'accorder cette faveur mais Aro ne doit pas savoir que tu lui as parlé, est tu d'accord pour que cela reste notre secret?

J'hochai la tête. Il ne pouvait savoir tout ce que je ferai pour retourner auprès d'Edward.

- Monte sur mon dos, personne ne doit savoir que nous avons quitté cette pièce alors je vais nous emmener au cachot rapidement mais il faudra que tu te dépêches de parler à ton ami. C'est bien compris?

- Oui, merci Nate.

- De rien.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tête et étrangement je ne voulu pas le repousser.

Arrivée au cachot je vis Edward retenu par des menottes de fer, il me semble qu'il aurait pu les casser facilement mais je vis en m'approchant de lui que ils étaient trop épaisses pour que qui que ce soit puisse les casser.

Il sourit quand il me vit arriver seule. Nate avait dit qu'il me laissait un moment d'intimité avec Edward mais qu'il viendrait me chercher si quelqu'un approchait d'ici ou de la salle ou nous étions supposément.

- Edward!!!

- Bella, que fais-tu ici?

Il me demandait cela mais je voyais bien qu'il était heureux de me voir surgir à l'improviste.

- Attends une minute d'accord?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, enchainé comme je le suis!

Il rit en disant cette phrase. Comme je pouvais aimer le son de son rire! Mais moi je devais aller voir Nate pour lui demander les clefs.

Je sorti du cachot et avant que je ne puisse faire aucun mouvement, Nate me plaqua contre le mur.

- Bella, que fais-tu ici? Tu serais mieux de passer le plus de temps possible que je te donne auprès de Edward.

- Nate, j'ai besoin des clefs. Je ne veux pas faire évader Edward, Aro serait trop furieux mais je veux au moins lui enlever ses menottes.

- Bella je ne sais pas où sont les clefs…

- Nate, je t'en prie.

- Bon d'accord. Attends-moi à l'intérieur.

- Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Je sais, c'est pour cette raison que je t'aide.

Il me fit un sourire puis se volatilisa. J'espérais qu'il ne partirait pas trop longtemps et surtout qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre. Que m'arrivai t-il? Je ne pouvais pas être en amour avec lui… Non, je n'étais que sous le choc de ce qui allait se passer. Je retournai vite vers Edward…

- Edward? Nate est allé te chercher les clefs.

- Bella, ne t'en fais pas pour moi une fois demain matin passé.

- Mais tu vas… mou…mou…mourir.

- Bella mon amour. Saches que je t'aimerai toujours. Si je te disais la vérité ma sentence serait pire mais je ne veux jamais que tu soufres par la faute de mon départ. Tu me le promets?

- Oui même si je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est certainement mieux ainsi.

C'est à ce moment là que Nate entra avec un énorme trousseau de clefs.

- Nate! Merci !

Il me sourit mais ne parla qu'à Edward.

- Saurais tu reconnaitre quelle est la clef que Dimitri à utilisé pour t'enchainer? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de les utiliser et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

- La celle qui es à côté de ton index.

Nate entra la clef dans le verrou et ça fonctionna.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plu?

Je crois que c'est ce que que je vais faire à l'avenir... Un chapitre plus long pour deux jours...

Vous préférez quoi , que je fasse 1 court chapitre / jour ou 1 long chapitre / par 2-3 jours ?


	9. Adieux

Bonjour tout le monde...

Alors premièrement je tiens à m'excuser car ça fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas posté... Ce n'est pas de ma faute , allez chicaner ma commission scolaire! Trop d'examens = beaucoup d'étude = pas le temps de poster :P Je vous le dis ça n'a pas de sens! L'autre soir j'ai étudié 6 heures pour un examen de science et à la fin je me rends compte que le huit dixième de ce que j'avais étudié ne m'a pas servi dans mon examen...

Alors je suis VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE!!!

Je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui mais il n'est pas vraiment plein, j'ai une bonne excuse : je suis malade... Rien de grave mais ça comprend des gros maux de tête alors j'ai pas vraiment la tête à écrire... Mais je vous promet que dès que je m'en remets je vais écrire à fond!!!

Deuxièmement j'aimerai dédicacer ce chapitre à une super amie à moi qui m'a dit l'autre jour " Ton histoire est tellement bonne et tu écris tellement bien que si on mettais ton histoire dans un des livres de Stephenie Meyer, on ne se rendrait pas compte de la différence, tu écris comme elle." Bon les mots son pas exacts mais le gros est là. Alors je veux juste te dire que tu es une super amie et que je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi , tu pourras toujours compter sur moi! Cette amie se reconnaît.

Alors mon gros speech est terminé merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**_Adieux_**

**_POV BELLA_**

_Nate entra la clef dans le verrou et ça fonctionna._

Maintenant que Edward n'étais plus enchaîné il vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je pus ressentir tant de tendresse mais aussi un peu de tension de sa part... C'était une sensation étrange. Peut-être sentait-il qu'est ce que j'avais ressenti pour Nate plus tôt...

- Bella, demain je voudrai que tu ne viennes pas.

Il pouvait me demander tout sauf cela. Jamais je n'exécuterai cet ordre.

- Mais Edward! S'il y a quelque chose pour empêcher ta mort je le ferais. Dès ce soir je vais aller voir Aro.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dis...

- Bella, as-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire? Je ne veux pas que tu te mêle de cela.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Ils étaient sans émotions, habituellement si doux… Il me faisait énormément de peine et je crois qu'il s'en rendis compte car il me sourit mais un sourire sans les sourire sans vie...

- Nate, merci d'avoir laissé Bella venir me voir mais les gardes vont bientôt arriver. J'aimerai que tu la mettes en sécurité.

Nate hocha la tête et me pris par le bras comme pour me dégager d'Edward.

- Attends Nate! J'aimerais que tu me laisses quelques instants avec Edward.

Autant Edward que Nate furent surpris de mon intervention mais il sortit de la salle en me laissant seule avec Edward.

- Tu sais que je ferai tout pour toi? Alors pourquoi depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici tu te montre si froid et distant envers moi?

- Bella, je t'aime. Ne dis pas cela. Je ne voulais pas avoir à te le dire mais Aro est venu me voir et m'a dit que mon exécution n'était qu'un moyen de te faire être plus coopérative. Je me suis dit que s'il me relâchait à temps j'arriverai à temps avant ta transformation et je pourrai te sauver.

- Edward…

J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement je trouvais son geste touchant.

- Ne dis rien. Si Aro devait savoir que tu sais que je ne mourrai pas vraiment il pourrait peut-être changer d'idée. Mais cela m'étonnerait car Carlisle est un bon ami de ce dernier et il ne voudrait pas l'incommoder en me tuant.

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus sincère, il me regarda tendrement et m'embrassa.

- Je crois que dès que tu seras transformée ils me relâcheront et me laisseront te revoir mais une chose est certaine, ils ne te laisseront pas partir d'ici si facilement. Ils tiennent trop à découvrir ton pouvoir et à l'exploiter.

Nous nous embrasâmes, je savais que je ma transformation étais pour demain et qu'ensuite il me faudrait un bon trois jours pour me transformer et ensuite Aro voudra me voir.

À ce moment là Nate entra dans la salle et fut surpris de me voir dans les bras d'Edward. Je me sentis un peu coupable par rapport à lui. Attendez un peu, je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable! Edward et moi formons un couple que Nate l'apprécie ou pas.

- Bella les gardes ne vont pas tarder à arriver, il faut y aller.

Pour me déculpabiliser de m'être sentie coupable je dis d'une voix pas trop forte mais assez pour que les deux garçons m'entendent.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ne l'oublies jamais.

Et c'est ainsi que je quittai les bras d'Edward pour aller vers Nate.

- Bella quand te sentirais-tu prête à te faire trasformer?

Je repensai à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Edward... Si j'avais bien compris, plus vite je me ferrai transformer, plus vite je pourrai être avec lui!

- Dès ce soir si ça ne t'incomode pas.

- Bella... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée... Si tu veux attendre une année, ça attendra jusqu'à là!

Je le trouvais tellement attentionné... Il était vraiment gentil de me dire cela!

- Je ne me sens pas forcée, je veux le faire.

- Si tel est ton désir... Viens je suis prêt à te transformer immédiatement.

Je le suivis dans une pièce différente de celle où nous étions avant d'aller rejoindre Edward au cachot. La salle était petite comparée à celle d'où nous venions mais elle restait assez grande pour acceuillir environ cinquante personnes... Il me fit asseoir sur un petit lit blanc qui ressemblait à une civière mais en plus large et conforfable.

- Je suis désolé pour le mal que tu vas éprouver mais après cela tu seras comme nous.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil puis me mordit dans le cou.

* * *

La suite, bientôt mais vous me ferez plus confiance car la dernière fois que j'ai dit ça la suite à été postée plus de 2 semaines plus tard mais promis ça se reproduira plus!!!


	10. Pendant ce temps

Salut tout le monde!

Alors aujourd'hui je suis au rende-vous!

Je me sens vraiment mieux et je suis d'attaque !

Alors voici un chapitre un peu plus long!!!

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et Bonne Lecture!!!!!

* * *

**Pendant ce temps...**

**_Petit résumé des deux premiers jours où Bella se transforme en vampire._**

**_POV objectif_**

_Il me fit un clin d'œil puis me mordit dans le cou._

_Deux__ jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Bella s'était fait mordre._

_Elle soufrait le martyr mais ne laissait rien paraître car dès son réveil elle comptait demander à voir Edward._

_Quant à lui, on ne l'a pas tué mais par contre on l'emmena dans une autre salle dans la cave, salle que ni Bella ni Nate ne connaissaient l'existence._

_Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté Bella un instant depuis qu'elle lui avait souri juste avant qu'il ne la morde. Il se faisait un sang d'encre car Bella n'était pas la première personne qu'il mordait mais elle était bien la seule à ne pas crier de douleur ni paraître souffrante._

_Aro de son côté était parti en Alaska pour rendre visite aux Denalis et… à Alice… Pourquoi? Vous le saurez bientôt…_

**_POV BELLA_**

J'avais perdu notion du temps il y a bien longtemps. Je ne ressentais plus qu'une chose : la douleur. On m'avait déjà expliqué que c'était douloureux de devenir Vampire mais c'est pire que tout ce qu'on pourrait s'imaginer.

Pendant un court lap de temps je commençai à penser qu'il aurait été préférable que je meure mais je m'ôtai immédiatement cette idée de la tête, il fallait que je pense à Edward. Si je l'abandonnai je ne crois pas qu'il s'en remettrait… Non, il faut que je reste. Pour lui.

De toute ma transformation je n'ai pas crié une seule fois. Bien sur, j'en ai énormément envi mais à quoi bon? Je ne souffrirai pas moins si je me défoule de cette façon. Et puis je ne veux pas montrer aucun signe de faiblesse devant les Volturis. Non je ne sombrerai pas dans leur piège…

**_POV NATE_**

Depuis déjà deux jours je voyais Bella souffrir… En fait, souffrir ne serait pas le bon mot car depuis que je l'ai mordue elle n'a montré aucun signe de faiblesse… Ni de vie. Si ce n'étais pas de son cœur qui bat, de plus en plus faiblement, nous pourrions penser qu'elle était morte. Elle était immobile. Elle ne montrait pas qu'elle soufrait… Et si tout cela n'était qu'un masque pour protéger sa douleur?

Je n'eus pas le temps de plus y réfléchir car à ce moment là je senti que quelqu'un rentrai dans la pièce. Je pouvais sentir Aro et Alec mais il y avait une troisième odeur que je ne reconnaissais point. Aro entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

- Nate, il y a un problème… As-tu bien mordu Bella?

- Aro. Je le saluai d'un hochement de tête. De quel problème parlez-vous?

- Eh bien la demoiselle ici présente, il me pointa la personne à l'odeur méconnaissable, peut voir l'avenir de façon subjective mais elle à vu que le réveil de Bella était prévu pour dans…?

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait un air inquiet. Je me demandais alors si elle connaissait Bella d'avant sa transformation.

- Une heure approximativement.

Le ténor de sa voix était splendide mais lorsque je compris le sens de ses mots j'en restai bouche-bé.

- Une heure? Mais c'est impossible! Je ne l'ai mordu que depuis 47 heures. Pour devenir Vampire ça prend trois jours et non deux.

Elle me souri et me dit…

- Peux tu me dire où est ce que cela est écrit? Bella n'est pas comme les autres êtres humains, elle est spéciale.

Je m'emportai et lui dit…

- Ça n'a pas à être écrit nulle part, tout le monde le sais. C'est comme une règle universelle. Un vampire se transforme en trois jours.

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel…

- En passant je m'appelle Alice et Bella est ma meilleure amie!

Je n'en revenais pas… Alors ça expliquai tout… Elle reprit vite la parole.

- Je ne voudrai pas me montrer impolie mais Bella va se réveiller dans moins d'une heure alors elle aura sûrement soif et je refuse qu'elle se nourrisse de sang humain.

Une autre végétarienne… Bientôt il n'y aurait que cela! Malgré cela je vis Aro demander à un autre vampire d'aller lui chercher de quoi rassasier sa soif.

- Oh et j'espère que vous lui avez préparé du linge! Je l'imagine bien avec son nouveau teint!!! Elle va pouvoir mettre pleins de belles couleurs pour faire ressortir ses yeux!

Oh non! Une autre accroc de la mode!

* * *

Aujourd'hui je ne vous laisse pas trop sur votre faim... Je voulais me faire pardonner ;)

À bientôt pour la suite!


	11. Un réveil brutal

**POV**** BELLA**

J'entendais pleins de conversations étouffées autour de moi.

Étais ce ça la fin ? Si oui, j'étais heureuse car je n'éprouverai plus le feu au fond de moi.

Si non, je ne pouvais dire qu'une chose : J'avais hâte d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

La douleur était intense et ne faisait qu'empirer avec les minutes.

J'avais perdue la notion du temps il y a longtemps. Une heure, une journée, une semaine, un mois peut-être même une année avait passé.

Si un jour ce feu s'éteignait je ne voudrais qu'une chose : m'assurer que Edward allait bien. Il passait avant tout. Pour lui j'étais même prête à faire face à ce feu encore et encore…

C'est fini ? Le feu vient de s'éteindre. Suis-je morte ? Non, j'entends très clairement des conversations autour de moi. Ils parlent de moi! Je ne suis pas morte !

**POV ALICE**

Je sentis que la douleur de Bella avait disparue. Je n'étais pas Jasper mais je pouvais quand même voir que Bella avait desserré la mâchoire.

Elle allait parler dans exactement deux secondes !

… Où… Ed… bien… va…

Tout d'un coup elle se releva en un mouvement en position assise sur le lit où elle avait été placée.

EDWARD! Où est-il ? Va-t-il bien ?

Bella commence par nous dire si toi tu vas bien !

OH ALICE!

Bella. Calme toi pour commencer…

Oui oui je vais bien.

Bon!

Edward ?

C'était bien le genre de Bella, s'en faire pour les autres avant de s'assurer que elle allait bien !

Edward n'est pas ici Bella

C'était Nate qui venait de prendre la parole. Je ne savais pas si Bella était assez lucide pour se rappeler de lui.

Nate ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Apparemment elle se souvenait de lui.

Je vais tout te raconter mais premièrement j'aimerai te parler seul à seul.

Il se tourna vers moi et dit poliment mais fermement...

Aro, Alec, Alice pourriez vous nous laisser seuls Bella et moi ?

Je m'emportais. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Avant ta petite discussion si importante Bella a besoin de boire… Bella ma cocote as-tu soif ?

Si tu parles d'une douleur dans la gorge…

Oui

Alors oui j'ai soif.

Tiens (je lui passai un ver avec un bouchon car je savais que la vue du sang la dégoûterai probablement)

Merci Alice. Maintenant est ce que je peux m'entretenir avec Nate ?

Si tu veux… Je regardai Nate avec des yeux meurtriers. Ne vas pas lui raconter de sottises à propos d'Edward.

C'est sur cette note que je sorti de la chambre, fermant la marche avec devant moi Aro et Alec. Je fus surprise que Alec ne se soit pas montré plus protecteur envers Bella vis-à-vis de Nate…

_**POV BELLA**_

Lorsque Alice, Aro et Alec furent sortis de la pièce, je me retournai vers Nate qui me prit dans ses bras. Étonnement je me sentais en sécurité, tout d'un coup je me sentis coupable de ressentir cela avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward et me promis que je devrais avoir une discussion avec lui.

Écoute Nate, je veux parler a Edward plus que tout au monde alors pourrais tu me lâcher et m'indiquer sa position ?

Nate parut un peu surpris que je lui parle aussi bêtement et sans émotions mais se ressaisit très vite.

Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'Edward a été tué.

Je sais qu'il ment, Edward m'en avait averti. Tout cela n'était qu'une ruse mais il avait dit qu'après ma transformation nous pourrions nous parler. Alors pourquoi Nate me dit-il cela?

Nate, je sais que tu mens alors aurais tu l'obligeance de me dire ou se trouve l'homme que j'aime ?

Bella, si il y a un homme que tu aimes c'est moi.

NON!

Regarde-moi et dis moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ?

J'aime EDWARD alors pourrais tu me faire le plaisir de me dire où il est ?

Edward est mort Bella…

NON!

Oui…

Il me l'a dit, ce n'est qu'une ruse, Nate je t'en pris aide moi.

Au début on ne voulait que son exécution ne soit qu'une façon de te rendre plus coopérative mais lorsque nous avons réalisé qu'il pourrait t'inciter a ne pas faire partie des Volturi, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser.

TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE! JE TE DÉTESTE! ALIIIIICE AU SECOURS!

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, je vis entrer une petite tornade qui repoussa Nate et me pris dans ses bras. Étant un vampire je ne pouvais plus pleurer mais quelques sanglots s'échappèrent malgré tout de moi.

Alice…

Oui Bella?

Edward… où est Edward ?

Oh Bella…

Elle prit une mine déconfite a laquelle je n'aurais jamais attribué appartenir a Alice. Pour moi elle signifiait la joie de vivre, tel un rayon de soleil. Pas les yeux remplis de tristesse.

Alice que se passe-t-il?

Edward … il est…

Oui Alice qu'y-t-il ?

Vivant mais...

A l'écoute du mot vivant, un gros sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres mais au « mais » j'eu une angoisse profonde.

- Bella, tu ne peux pas le voir.

- Pourquoi me dis tu cela ?

- Il ne veut pas que tu le voies.

-Tu mens Alice, il veut me voir.

- Il veut mais il n'est pas en position de te voir.

-Explique ?

- Tu te souviens de Jane ?

- Heu... La blonde laide aux yeux rouge qui a un pouvoir super puissant ?

- Oui celle la. Alors disons juste qu'elle a fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure a Edward et que cela continuera jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre pourquoi elle ne peut pas te faire de mal a toi.

- Bon ben qu'est ce qu'on attend alors? Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite il terminera de souffrir si j'ai bien compris.

- Oui, allons y!

Je vis dans les yeux d'Alice qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, probablement une vision d'Edward qu'elle avait eu. Mais je savais aussi très bien que ce n'était ne le lieu ni le moment pour lui en parler.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la salle du trône où Aro et Nate m'attendaient.


End file.
